Rejection
by BlueSkies1
Summary: We’ve all gone through it. It hurts. But how will Sly Cooper take it? Story better than summary. Please R&R.


"Ok blizzard I'm in." Sly Cooper said into the binocucom.

"Sly we've been over this more times the number of my I.Q. I'm wizard and you're Sitting Duck."

"I don't like that name! It sounds like I'm helpless." Sly said

"Fine what do you want to be your name?" Bentley asked.

"This code talk is a waste of time! So in plain talk how do I get past these lasers?"

"I've hacked into the mainframe. There should be a lever to the left of the lasers. Pull it."

Sly reached over and yanked on the lever and a compartment opened. It revealed a small computer.

"Now what?"

"Type in rds34577dk3."

He pushed the buttons and the lasers turned off. Sly continued to walk down the corridor. He stopped at a door and picked the lock. He opened it and walked inside.

Straight ahead was a safe with a pearl sitting on the pillow. Sly smashed the glass and grabbed the pearl.

"What do you want with the pearl anyway?" Bentley asked.

"Oh the usual. I'll put it on Carmelita's desk."

As on cue the Inspector appeared.

"Freeze Cooper!"

"Ah Carmelita, beautiful as usual." Sly flirted.

"Cooper shut up!" Carmelita snapped.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

Carmelita stared at him like he had 10 heads.

"Why Carmelita I love you. I think we can make this work. We'll find a way." Sly said.

"Well Cooper, here's what I think." she took a deep breath and continued. "You are the most horrible person on earth that makes my life miserable, and I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last person on earth! Carmelita bellowed.

Sly opened his mouth in shock. Never had he been so hurt in his life. He climbed the ladder to the roof and ran as fast as he could.

Once he got away from her he came into the van and collapsed into a seat. He sobbed vociferously.

"Sly buddy what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Murray asked. "The Murray will punch whoever hurt you!" he growled.

"No Murray Carmelita emotionally hurt me."

"Well Sly I thought this would happen. I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen to me." Bentley said.

"It's not your fault Bentley I don't know what I was thinking." Sly said. "I'm just not good enough for Carmelita."

"No buddy that's not it at all. _You're_ too good for _her_." Bentley said. "You're great and if Carmelita can't see that then it's her loss. One day she'll regret what she said to you."

"Can we get a pizza?" Sly asked. "It might help take my mind off Carmelita.

"Sure buddy." Murray said.

**30 minutes later**

"The Murray has pulled into the parking lot." Murray declared.

"I'll go get it you guys." said Sly.

He walked out and walked into the place. He came to the counter and spotted a raccoon that was the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen. She walked up to him.

"Can I take your order?" she asked with the voice of an angel.

"Yes please I'll have a large pepperoni pizza." Sly said drooling.

She nodded and went in back.

Just then two thugs walked in.

"Alright stick 'em up!" they said. "This is just a robbery. Everybody remain calm and get out of our way. We do not wish to hurt you but we will if you try to interfere."

The first thug walked up and reached into an empty cash register. He smashed it angrily.

"Where's the cash?" he demanded.

Just then the raccoon girl walked in with Sly's pizza. She noticed the thugs and screamed.

"Where's the money?" He demanded again.

She clammed up.

"George help me out here!" he growled to thug number two who was busy sniffing an empty pizza platter.

Thug number two made no response.

Thug number one knocked the raccoon girl out.

"Where's my money!" he howled.

Sly had enough. He walked up to the thug and smacked him with his cane. The thug passed out.

"Alright people nothing to see here move along." Sly said as he picked up the girl.

He carried her out to the van and layed her on the seat.

"Who's that Sly?" asked Bentley.

He told Bentley about what happened.

"Oh Sly's got a girlfriend." Murray teased.

The raccoon girl woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the Cooper Gang's van." Sly explained. 'That thug knocked you out so I brought you back here."

"Thank you for saving me." she said.

"It was no problem pretty girl." he said.

She blushed.

"You guys are the Cooper Gang?" she asked.

"Yeah." . "My name's Bentley ,this is Sly and that's Murray. Bentley said.

"Cool."

"What's your name?" asked Sly.

"Chelsea."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Sly said "Do you have any experience with thieving?" Sly asked.

"No but I could learn." she said.

"Ok you can be our newest member." Sly said.

They drove back to the hideout and Sly found the right girl for him after all. He was glad he wasn't stuck with Carmelita now. He wondered what would happen now. Would a relationship develope?

Please review! Second chapter will be up soon.


End file.
